


Maggot Husbands

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, OC kid - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Just HasturxLigur ficlets(MALE PREGNANCY WARNING!)





	1. Ummm… Hi?

Dagon hated slackers, especially Duke Hastur and Ligur slackers!

They did their work yes, it was always in order, yes, but to bring it to them would be nice! Exercise wasn't their cup of gasoline flavored coffee and with fixed pipes, the hallway and corridor to their offices weren't nice little canals anymore!

Displeasing them more!!

Coming upon one of the doors, they opened it and found no one. They had two offices but worked together, to Dagon, this also displeased them! Things happened when they were together-

Now they had to wonder down the hall to the other office door and hope to Satan they were even there and not Above or even on break at this point!

"I swear to Saaatan if you buggers aren't in here I'll-"

Bewitching colored eyes and black as pitch stared at the frosty blues of Dagons. The owners of the eyes blinked, one then the other. Dagons remained locked and unblinking upon the Dukes before them.

Ligur was above Hastur, nothing to extreme just what looked like the starts of passion, the kissing, nipping, words between, forehead pressed, eyes misty with love!

"Ummm… Hiii, Dagon…" Ligur rumbled after a century of silence between the three.

Without a word, Dagon walked into the office, this one more so home to Ligur himself and grabbed not the files but the bottle of liquor sitting not yet open under the desk and walked back towards the door.

"Hey'a… That was for din...ner… Okay…" Ligur said to the now closed door.

He looked down at Hastur who looked up at him and said lightly, "Well… Umm.."

"Don't need that anyway~" Hastur purred into the others ear and gave him a look that washed Dagon barging in right out of his memories and smirked before lowering back down towards Hasturs lips, "Oh?"

"I'm already well intoxicated~" He was told and swiftly taken by the lips, Dagon now completely forgotten as their passion flared once again between them, Ligur pulling off his jacket as Hastur rested his feet upon the desk he was pushed upon.

-

"Dagon, where are Duke Hastur and Ligurs file…." Lord Beelzebub began then stopped short as spoken to Duke themselves sat face first into a bucket a liquor, a sign taped to the front of the bucket said, 'Satan Make Me Forget', and thus, slowly, their Lord backed up and walked out of the door.

At least it wasn't them who caught those two this time… Beelzebub shuddered and started off at a quicker step back to their office, maybe break out their own booze to get that image out of their head?


	2. Rain

One of the nice things about the Above from Hell was, the 'wet' that dripped from the sky, rain as it was called, wasn't gelatinous nor gross.

You could sit in a downpour of it and feel fresh, stick out your tongue and enjoy it, it smelled nice, and sounded nice if you lay under something to stay dry and watch it instead.

That's what the two Lurkers were doing. Just laying in complete relaxation as rain poured down from the Heavens to the Earth, their work on hold for a bit. 

No words spoken, no words needed, the Dukes just listened to the rain, felt the cooling waves hit them, one even with their eyes closed in enjoyment whilst the other watched with a smile that split his face.

Above had its perks, this was one of them~


	3. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child death warning!

Angels rarely ate, they did not wish to 'soil their celestial beings with gross matter', Demons however, gave no shits!

Two especially gave none on what they hunted TO eat!

Humans, God's creations! She let them down soooo, they'd take one down in return, a fair price~

Lurking slowly, bewitching eyes shifted to a green a small whistle sounded and another pair of eyes, just the slightest whites from this distance seen, peaked around the other corner at the whistle and got ready.

A child was out late, a stupid child who figured he was 'grown up' enough and needed no parents to tell him things!

Children were 'booorn' innocent yes, however God's sweeeeet creations GREW into monsters with time and like this stupid child, he'd become one, so what would culling off one who'd become a man of horrific history down the line be?

They'd be doing the world a favor, right?

A whistle from the one second alerted the bewitching eyed other who's eyes grew huge with sick joy as he and his partner slipped out of the shadows behind the boy as he passed them by on his bike.

The chain suddenly broke, he fell and broke his knee upon the hard asphalt, he wasn't able to run nor had a second to scream as the Demons overcame his frightened little body where it lay in a heap.

-

The boys body was found, it was deemed an accident by Police who saw how he died-

'His chain broke and he crashed heavily into a junkyard, the junkyard dogs only doing their job,' as the report went, 'attacked him and killed him due to the owner not being there to stop them.'

Two men sat in a chilly misty park reading the newspaper and gave one another a knowing look before in a flash, they ceased to have been, the paper flying away lifelessly along the wet gravel path with the news about a boy found dead, mauled by dogs till he was dead, the front page.


	4. Quiet

I'll take full punishment by Satan himself, I just can't leave him like this, my Lord!" The deep rumbling voice of Ligur spoke, his head bowed below their much smaller Lords who stood waiting for the reason Duke Hastur was not front and center himself at THEIR office door.

"He had a hard time of things today… It triggered a meltdown.. My Lord…" Ligur whispered as Lord Beelzebub let themselves in to see for themselves.

Hastur lay trembling, half in and out of himself, eyes misted, unseeing the power before them as they stared down upon him with a frown. He was housed under a black jacket, Ligurs, the desk made into a rutty couch, Ligurs scarf a pillow for the lost eyed man who twitched.

"There are reasonzzz you two are Dukes, you would do well to remember them, Duke Ligur!" Lord Beelzebub spoke slowly, head turning towards the larger dark skinned Demon by the door.

Haatur had sensory issues and meltdowns to the point he was out of commission for periods at a time… Ligur stayed with him, as he promised the day Hastur Fell that he would..

He as well as Hastur had risen to Dukes for their amazing dedication, loyalty, and unwavering faith of their Lord Beelzebub and Master Satan-Unlike human Dukes, the Dukes of Hell held power in a different way, and as his Lord walked passed him, arms held behind their back smartly, he bowed lower and whispered, "I'll always remember them, my Lord!"

"Good, make szzure his handzzs are cleaned properly, we don't need him without handszz nor fingers!"

"Yes, my disgraceful Lord!"

"And Duke Ligur," Their eyes were icy cool, their voice low and buzzing, "Next time zzzsend a messzzage, it doezzsn't matter how, in what way, just do zzso or I'll perszzzonally take an ear for your unable to liszzzten to my orderszz!"

Ligur bowed as low as he could, crippled wings out in submission to his Lord as they left the room, his voice deep and honest, "I promise I'll do better, my Lord!"

"Good," They buzzed and started off before a last, "Keep him well, send a message when he's back, you won't be disturbed!" Then they were gone with Ligur still bowed, smiling at the ground as he whispered a last, "Thank you, my forgiving Lord~"

Then, slowly, closing the door and locking it, Ligur sat by Hasturs head and smiled sweetly his partners way as the others eyes gained light behind them once more, "Haaastur~ Welcome back~ Nice and easy, your okay~"


	5. Sleeping

Demons don't often sleep, they do more than Angels, then again, they do a lot more things Angels don't do so-

Sleeping in Hell wasn't easy for anyone unsure to screams of the damned, screams for workers to do their work, and for someone to stop licking the fucking walls.

It was better when you were used to it, and where the two Dukes of Hell found a place nice enough to sleep off a weeks Temptations, it was close enough to the Caverns of Fading where Demons and Fallen Angels who have nothing left just stay there and fade into nothingness.

It was almost always quiet. Hastur and Ligur after a long Temptation liked that and thus, tucked into a carve in the rock, the dark skinned Demon lay as a pillow for the lanky skinny Demon, the Demon above him with his extra large coat acting as a blanket and so, both felt fine with this workout between them and slept soundly.

On the side no one could see into, their hands laced, the hands they could see, limp like noodles or used under their chins.

Snoring was a thing that kept others away, it was a wonder their snores so loud it didn't wake one another but there they lay, the lanky white skinned Demon drooling upon the dark skinned Demon who in turn took it in stride and let the drool drip down his arm to a finger and drip to the ground below them.

Whether they were dreaming, scheming, or just plain sleeping, until they woke back up, no one would know, and no one DARE awaken them, let a sleeping Demon lie was a lower ranked Demons best mantra working in Hell!


	6. Dumpser Diving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me, it's fun as hell and when your hungry as fuck and in school and have no money, folks can be pretty damn wasteful!!!

With the changing times, outfit changes had to follow, from barely wearing anything to needing SOMETHING on your body, Hastur and Ligur just gave no shits and found things the best way they knew how-

Dumpsters, trash, and on bodies~

That's what the two were doing right now, Hastur checking over a long dirty gray trench coat as Ligur went head first into a bin close by when he found a lone black fingerless glove.

"Ey, look, a pair for you too!" Ligur called, getting out of the trash bin with his finds in hand. 

He watched as Haatur tried on the coat and whistled for him, the other looking peeved then red in the face as he heard him say after, "You look nasty~"

"Really, ya sodden twit?" He barked, flourishing a nasty greenish brown scarf around his neck, the length of which could be used as a cocoon if wrapped around him from head to toe.

"Sassy~" Ligur mused before laughing and shielding his face from garbage Hastur threw at him.

"Aww, someone doesn't like my compliments?" A satisfying SMOOSH answered him instead as garbage sailed into his face, Hastur snorting as the other cleaned off the mess, still smiling, "NO, I don't it's like jokes, I don't like jokes and I don't like complainants!"

"Complement, Hast, complement, I'm saying good things about'ja, you do look naaty in that coat!"

Hastur snorted tartly and went back for the large trash bin he'd found his coat in, Ligur helping him up and into the container without even needing to be asked, Ligur himself still telling Hastur, "And the way you threw the scarf around your neck, I wasn't joking, it showed some sass! It's good to have sass!'

"Just be quiet.." Hasturs voice echoed inside the bin and so, with a sigh, Ligur did and waited for something to be dropped to him from his partner.

Which didn't take long as with a call out at the last second, "Heads up-" Ligur looked up just as a large leather jacket smothered his face and forced him backwards in shock. 

"Graceful," Hastur snorted as he jumped out of the bin and grabbed for Ligurs hand, pulling him upright once again.

"I'll say it was more like a three legged horse who reared and who's missing leg is in the back!" He laughed before checking out what he'd been gifted.

"It… Umm.. Looks like...you?" Hastur tried and frowned. "No… Um… I found it and it looks like it goes...with… You?"

He was, as Ligur felt with heart, trying to say it fit Ligurs look, his style, himself, sleek and dark, ready for Lurking!

"I fuck'n hate words!" Ligur heard then a loud BANG as Hastur kicked the bin he found the jackets in and grumbled, facing away.

"Aww, Hast, you really think it goes with me?" His voice didn't sound teasing so Hastur turned a bit and nodded.

"Lets see if it fits!" And so, he pulled it on and modeled it before beaming, tying it in the front, "Ya it does! Good eye!"

No teasing, Ligur got his words, he always did, and Hastur smiled weakly before stating, "Ya said you found gloves?"

And Ligurs bewitching eyes grew orange with excitement, "Ooh ya, here, a pair for you too!" He handed over the matching pair to Hastur and nodding, pulling them on and looking towards Hastur who too, fit his on and looked at this new article of clothing with a real look of enjoyment.

"We are making out like bandits, look'n nasty as Hell doing so too!" Ligur said and Hastur nodded then tried, "Nasty like a frog pond!"

He felt pleased with his word choice, 'Nasty' seemed to be 'Nice', and for Demons, it fit, and so, Hasturs 'Nice' was a frog pond~

Ligur beamed, eyes a warm light pink, "True, we do don't we? Two nasty Lurkers with evil deeds on their minds~"

"Demons in crime~" Hastur replied, beaming as Ligur gave him a look. "You… You remembered that from all these millenas?"

With a swift lick to the others forehead, Hastur returned to a bin close by with a quickly spoken, "Of course I did, it was the day we Fell~" And felt Ligur crush him from the back via a hug as the other gushed, "AAAAWWWWWW HASTUR!!!"

"Get off ya wanker!" Came the others displeased growl and swatted at him with the tail of his scarf, smirking as Ligur laughed and swatted back at it, face split with his smile.


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @the-beelz asked about Hastur and Ligurs first kiss, kissy kissy y'all~

They say you will always remember your first kiss~ 

Good or bad, it's there.

For Demons watching Humans and mimicking them well-

"Ya think that's better then licking on the head or cheek?" Hastur asked softly in the dark as he and Ligur watched a couple kiss in the graveyard THEY'D gone to to be alone in!

"Looks kind'a… Boring.." Ligur said then looked to his partner then his partners hand and said slowly, "Maybe it's like th..e hand holding?"

Hastur took the others hand and laced their fingers, palms pressed together then together watched the humans kiss again and waited.

Ligur looked to Hastur and started off with a kiss to his partner's hand.

Hastur looked at the hand that was kissed and shrugged, unsure.

Then came his cheek.

His face grew flushed but… It did when they groomed and licked each other, this was less wet and if his cheek had food, a good bet food would still be there.

Ligur placed a hand upon Hasturs kissed cheek and locked eyes together, lids, both, half closed as their faces got closer, lips like the humans puckered. 

The feeling as their lips pressed was like fireworks, those loud colorful lights in the sky, based off the bombs long ago of war!

They separated and broke away looking everywhere but at each other, faces so red, Ligurs chameleon so pink-

"THAT was something!" Ligur pointed out and Hastur nodded swiftly.

Their eyes turned towards each other, they saw their blushing other and began to laugh, Ligurs hand upon Hasturs shoulder, keeping them both upright. 

"Better than hand holding!"

"Tho...though, fancy us walken like these things with…" Hastur cleared a tear from his eye as Ligur nodded, listening, "Their faces plastered together like sucker fish to shit on glass!"

Their hands laced again, Hastur welcoming Ligurs head under his chin, both easing from the laughter. 

"These humans are fucking off!" Ligur snorted, sneering as the couple ahead of them kept kissing, unaware of what lurked behind them. 

"They do have a few good points though, fuck me for admiting that!" Hastur confessed and Ligur bellowed out, the humans ahead scattered at that loud rumble of a noise.

"We could arrange that!"

"LIGUR! Fuck head!"

Hasturs chin was licked and Hastur calmed down slightly and simmered.

"Wanna pointlessly suck faces like shit fish with me, Hastur?" Ligur asked and fell with Hastur as the other pitched forward off the stone they sat upon, laughing like a hysterical hyena, Ligur locked and dragged and laughed as he fell with him to the ground before, another kiss to the hand, then the cheek, then, slowly, gently, 'boringly' mind you, kissed again, deeper this time, and even learned they could lick in this way too!

It was that moment when the two Demons figured, 'Not all humans were stupid sucker fish~'


	8. Pond

If he went to stock and quiet, Ligur knew to take Hastur out of the situation and into one he enjoyed, i.e. a pond, and not just any pond but THEIR pond with the mudfish and crawlers~

The larger built dark skinned Demon knew Hastur would not speak, so talking if he felt like doing so was one sided.

He had an itchy suspicion Hastur could hear him, so everything he spoke about ranged from how calm it was Above more so than Hell, how the frogs and toads, lizards and salamanders running around the world made Earth that much nicer to live on and how Humanity should thank him for his gift to them!

Then came the softer spoken things, where, if the pond was full enough, he too could join Ligur inside the body of water and speak his words more private.

Words of endearment, words of love for him, belief in him and everything he did, how proud and honored he was to be so fortunate to be graced with such a companion!

Then were the hand holds and nuzzles. Ligur felt when his lanky skinny Demon partner was returning and so greeted him with smiles, purrs, and a fleshy bloody gift to snap up when he was more around. 

No matter the mood he'd been in before shutting down, Hastur split the gift between them both and welcomed the company, whether Ligur joined him in the pond or not, black as pitch eyes calmer, no storms behind them, looked at what he came back to and gave a small purr of his own, 'blessed' he believed the word to be was to be given such a being to even want to break free of these meltdowns for~

If not for Ligur being there no matter how long it took, Hastur would find a way to make sure he never came back to the plain of consciousness and slowly fade into nothingness-


	9. Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon, Ligur Followed Hastur thus still had wings until to prove to Hastur he was there for HIM, he mutilated his wings-In the sun they were like a ravens, changing colors in the light

Hell had no room for ones wings to spread, unless one was in trail and needed to show power then there was room.

There weren't trials everyday thus wings remained inside the celestial body.

To get around this, for it was what remained of their pride and joys from their time as Angels, Demons preened their wings up nice and neat, and if you had authority, you could go Above and maybe, juuust maybe, let your wings out and maybe even….. Fly!

Hastur did such things, even their Lord Beelzebub and Dagon for periods would release their wings, but what his Lord and Dagon did that he chose not to no matter the assurance from Ligur, he did not fly!

His Lord's wings were always sharp and clean, what remained after their Fall anyway, the dark background of night keeping them safe as they flew like a comet-Dagons were sleek and silent, their speed and lack of noise just a breeze if someone was out after hours on Earth.

Hasturs own wings, large and beautiful looked like sand and dunes! For as lanky as he was, his wings proved beautiful when freed.

But he would not free them so willingly, Above if they got caught in the rain whilst Lurking, he'd shield them with them. Wrapped them around his partner and hold him close as they slept Above or in Hell in their office.

Other then that, he never flew and if Ligur started to preen them, the lanky skinny Demon huffed how he didn't have to, Ligur returning with a, he wanted to, and their conversation on the matter went silent.

Tonight a few Demons were Above, a well earned break for those of them who actually DID something for Satan, Hastur and Ligur included, Dagon took a spin and returned Below, their Lord preened their wings alone and went back to work. 

No one dare preen their Lords wings! They'd preen theirs, was happy to do so for their underlings even, a closer connection, times to listen to their words, but when it came to their wings, they'd just walk away, wings unseen.

Above, it was cool and refreshing from the stuffy body filled halls of Hell.

Hastur stretched deeply, shuddered, then flopped to his side before turning upon his back to look up at yet another marval they did not get in Hell-

The stars!

"Its strange," Hastur spoke, Ligur leaving what he stalked alone and returned to his thin partner, smiling down upon him from his hands and knees position above him.

"It's like… Ya close your eyes after looken up like this… Its like you were Fallen all over again!"

"And yoooou want that feeling?" Ligur asked but followed the others lead, a THUMP as his larger built body hit the ground beside Hastur. 

"Ya… Ya I see.." Ligur spoke before looking towards the black as pitch eyed Demon beside him.

"Dare you to go up there!"

"Liiigur, ya dolt!" Hastur snarled, shifting back upright, the grass a long trampled Hastur shape where he lay.

"Come ooon, Hastur! I fucken dare you, I'll time ya, get on up there as fast as you can, my eyes closed, and send me a signal your up and ready and I'll try and find'ja!"

Hasturs dark eyes bore into Ligurs ever bewitching ones, another attempt to get him to enjoy his wings!

Instead, Hastur tilted his head from one side to the other as he gazed at Ligur, the dark skinned Demon smiling some, unsure of the others ideas.

He was poked, pushed with a hand, another upon his back to signal it had reason, and then looked up, unfurling his desert colored wings, the tips of each feather nearly all touched the ground.

"Just up as fast as you can an-What are you doing, Haatur?" Ligur asked as Hastur got behind the other and held him in a backside hug. 

"Ya wanna make me fly so damn bad," He was asked and Ligur looked behind himself towards the pond smelling other and yelped, "Hey now, hold on, I really just wanted you to enjo-"

It took a few heavy wing beats upward to lift both off, Hastur never doing this before, and then the two found themselves in the air, nothing amazing in height nor speed, but Hastur felt, what he could only assume Angels called happiness and love radiate from Ligur as the man in his hold laughs deeply and howled out in joy to the night ahead of them.


	10. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hastur takes the inner workings of female more than male-

Though the loss of their son Jasper still weighed heavy upon their minds, the scent of heat sent them away once again from Hell to the Above to their Hole-The mausoleum… Where Jasper had been made, been born, been raised…

Hastur shot clean past the old place they snuck to when alone, called Home away from Hell, and just ran!

The heat burning within but memories still holding fast to his mind-He felt Ligur had this same issue and chose not to stop but race onward.

The Demons heat was only really a night long, anything after could be punished as slacking on their jobs if found out.

Even as Dukes Hastur and Ligur had to keep in mind this fact, but… The memories…

Maybe they could outrun them and the heat!?

Fresh air blasted his face, tears trailing as he tried to forget, the sound of his partner in the age old dance behind him told Hastur, he wasn't alone still!

Weightlessness overtook him, Hasturs body feeling no sense of tired as he ran-So he kept at it, dashing through brush, carefully skirting around trees, leapt through grasses.

As far as he could go before the heat got too much-When it did, no matter his fight to run from it all, Hastur dropped to the Earthen floor below, before Ligurs bewitching eyes, and rolled onto his back crying out a noise akin to a mating call, but much less… Poetic and romantic… If one heard it themselves.

Ligur stopped short, waited, heart pounding in his chest, body itching, mind void of everything but his partner who rolled around more, his scent hitting the others sharp nose, nowhere to hide into once they started, not like the Hole-

She could see what they did-

She, who had taken their pride and joy!

Hastur had lost himself to the heat and with a last roll around, a slimy like secretion dripping from the parts of his body that showed, Ligur shivered and began running himself along Hasturs scent, overpowering the skinny Demons scent ten fold, making Hastur purr as it wafted over him in waves.

Once his scent was established over Hasturs and a hacked up slimy substance was smeared over the rest, the two eyed each other and both became their respective positions, positions they'd chosen time and time again through their time upon Earth.

Hastur giggled softly, his jacket being shaken off his shoulders as he watched Ligur even outside in the wide open space they fell due to their heat, take up as much of it as he could, purr so loud, it vibrated from the ground towards Hastur who all to willingly shifted out of his shirt and began rubbing himself along his partner.

Ligur in return, rubbed back, necking Hastur, licking his chin, ears, the tip of his nose when they stopped and stared a last time and with a look of lust past between them, they gave into their animalistic desires.

Hastur being mounted, bitten harshly along the back of the neck, his hands moved aside from removing his pants, Ligur doing it himself, Hastur under his control via his bite, groaned and rolled himself upwards in a lavish way, egging Ligur to do more.

His partner, snapping his fingers, losing patients with clothes, did just that as once free of clothes, he bit deeper into Hasturs neck, a spot always bitten into when they danced in heat, and held him upright bodily, teeth pulling the others whole body back up, arms trailing along his chest, Hasturs back to Ligurs front, his neck was released of the bite that now bled and was necked hungrily by the built other.

Moans brought Ligur closer, his body bristled, Hasturs voice unnaturally soft and laced with need.

Working along Hasturs chest, Ligur gently clawed at his partners sides, in the same action, moved themselves so Hasturs entrance was just above his waiting hard member.

As he was filled with Ligurs member, Hastur screeched, mostly because of the quickness of it all but quickly pushed back, working with Ligur to get the act finished.

He wanted Ligur, oh so badly yet-

He mentally felt that Ligur felt the same-

This dance wasn't going to be long and slow like the many before-Hastur wasn't sure STILL how Jasper happened and doing THIS risked another, another that SHE could tak-

Without warning nor grace, Ligur came quickly, slamming himself deeply inside Hasturs walls and filled him with his seed.

Knowing what they'd just done, the 'without grace' came when Hastur spun backwards, pulling out in the process and nearly broke Ligurs jaw with his open handed smack.

The scream Hastur gave as he beat at Ligur after they parted was about as akin to big cats as humans could place the noises to.

Bites without love in them made, slashes without rippling desire answered but winces, Ligur moved away from Hastur until they were a decent amount of space apart then flinched as Hastur belted out a scream to the Heavens about what She'd done to them, they'd been so happy before, why She'd done this…

Uncaring for himself, Ligur tore Hasturs arms away from himself and held him close, naked bodies pressed once more together, Hastur begging Ligur to let him hurt, to FEEL bad for what they'd just done..

In response, he lay them down together where they'd separated and spoke softly to his broken partner, said partner wailing into his larger built side about what would happen now, what would Jasper think, would their son think they'd forgotten him, wanted to replace him?

And so, all through the night, Ligur lay clutching Hastur fully, naked body upon naked body, the heat well and gone before they even finished, a dance for a change they wished they'd never done-

For what parents were they if Hastur found himself to be carrying again after Jasper went willingly to Heaven?

Even Demons had feelings, no matter what anyone was told!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short cap:
> 
> Jasper is Hastur and Ligurs first son who due to Ligur Following and not Falling with Hastur, chose like his father before to go to Heaven instead of staying with his parents for he could not hurt nor kill
> 
> Chase is this ones name and all that we get from this


	11. Winter Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause I love them so damn much (especially when traveling)

Smoke billowed out of the chimney's before the sun rose over the frozen landscape.

It had snowed a decent flurry during the night leaving the small waking town to an annoying shoveling ahead.

Watching the town like Death watched a nearing their time victim from afar, two men sat close upon a porch long been forgotten and dilapidated overtime.

Smoke bellowed from their mouths and noses as they breathed the new morning air, chilling their lungs, stinging their noses making them drip, turning them both pink from the cold.

Both hunkered down in a jacket and a trenchcoat, and though they weren't even human though their outward appearance said otherwise, they were FREEZING.

But, they would not lose this Tempting they'd worked so hard on! No, they'd stick it to the end, even if they froze waiting.

They took their tasks personally.

Purple's now spilled into the blues of the night now vanishing with the slow climb of the sun, they waited.

Their mission would remain quiet, but a hint was, the calm morning with its crisp silence was going to be destroyed with the sounds of screams and mass panic when someone finally lost it and well-

Just over the horizon the pure cold white began to bleed into the previous colors of the dying night sky, claiming morning as its own.

Yellow then orange followed bright and beautiful and yet the sun was not even up yet!

Such beauty even in the deathly cold of winter!!

The two men stayed quiet and still a moment more until the one in the trenchcoat rustled through his inner pocket and pulled out a cigarette, a finger poked out after it and burned weakly at the tip, like a lighter to breathe life into the cancer stick.

The man with Platinum blonde hair dare not use his HellFire stupidly for a single cig and blow their cover even though no one could barely even see the old ruins of the old house let alone the porch, but still!

"Thanks, mate!" The man next to him in the big jacket reached and took a drag of the offered stick.

"He okay?" The other asked calmly as his cigarette was returned and pulled in a lungful as the spoken to man nodded and patted with his smoking hand upon his breasts.

"Yours?"

The same tap as the stick was passed back over.

When the butt was done it was flicked off into the distance, hands were returned back into jackets and trenchcoats, then silence once more.

The weak burn of the sun peeked over the small town, it's light turning the normally large star from it's deep orange to a faded lemon yellow, a Halo around it showed the atmosphere of Earth, the smog ruined layers of the Earth's heavens.

The men studied it closely.

Shortly.

"After this, wanna sleep for a week?" The man in the jacket asked and in swift answer the other nodded, smiling wide, eyes as dark as pitch brightened at this prospect, "Sounds grand! The Hole?"

"No one to bother us, we deserve a break away from bothering after all this I'd wager!" The others eyes turned from calm blue to an orange as he too smiled.

"Soon," The taller one spoke, a long bellow like a trains streamed from his mouth.

"Soon!" The shorter one agreed, the same came about his breath.

Their eyes lit, smiles dark and proud as right on the money, the mortal lost it, a bargain from the computer ads turned into a and withdrawals and loans which turned into everything being stolen by scammers!

His family was packing up, two kids and a mum, done with his shit, hungry, tired, lost with nowhere to turn.

He had other ideas.

Gunshots rang out, screams soon followed, then panic as the town tried getting free of their homes only to see how packed the snow had gotten before their doors.

Out streamed bodies from Windows and flooded towards the house with the gunshots, but it was too late.

Three innocent bodies lay shot dead, the father with his deeds done gave a last shot as a few people of the town broke into the house..

The Demons, the men in the trentchcoat and jacket nodded pleased with their work and stood up stiffly.

"He'll have fun downstairs~" Ligur, the jacket wearing Demon hissed, Hastur, his trenchcoat wearing partner growled in agreement before they shook hands and nodded.

"Fine job done!"

"Indeed, now, let's get Home and sleep for a decent week Hu?"

Hastur hummed at the thought, slung a lanky long arm around Ligurs built neck and pulled him close, Ligur wrapping his stronger arms around Hasturs other arm and leaned his head upon the taller ones chest.

Together, though they could miracle themselves Home, decided to enjoy their job well done together within the cold early morning air~

Close together, warmth seeping through each other, weights upon their shoulders to get the job done gone and in a rare moment, without hiding it, the two stopped, looked at each other, smiled warmly, and kissed.

They deserved it after such a good job done, same as the sleep together that was to come!

The cold winter morning could be no more perfect to both men if it tried~


	12. Nights Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory
> 
> For @gallifreytreeflower to feel better, some Maggot Husbands fluff
> 
> Book is Mogo, the Third Warthog  
Book by Donna Jo Napoli and I LOVE IT~

The Rain:

Lurking Above gave Hastur and Ligur not only fresh air and peace from the damned in Hell, but also, like tonight, it gave them rain~

A soft mist made everything harder to see, caused one to be wet without being in the rain, the sounds of the dripping droplets masked one's footsteps!

It was beautiful, to them at least-

They actually took this night to rest in a barn, fresh hay had been cast for the livestock of the farm.

Due to the weather said livestock sought shelter inside, inside is where these men sat in one another's arms.

Their moods were fine so the animals were safe, each animal remained calm and at ease, the men above gave no hint of danger, they wanted quiet so gave them nothing to fear.

A jingle of a sheep's bell here, a soft moo there, the clucks of two hens popped up at random, and rain~

The smell of the animals did not deter them, it pleased them, along with the hay, the feed, and themselves, and the rain~

The lanky skinny Demon sat with his more built partner wrapped in his arms, said partner rested his head back, put upon the others shoulder, both looking outside at the curtains of rain in the night.

Their hands gently rubbed one anothers, thumbs upon knuckles, a kiss at random to a secretly concealed ring upon both of their ring fingers, gifts long since shared in love millennias ago~

Humans called them wedding bands-

Voices hushed, warm, only shared between them and them alone, the rain outside silenced anyone's hearing of their loving words spoken~

The rain was something they did not have down in Hell and when given the chance, when not in a rush, hyper focused upon a Temptation or Lurking, the two shared their time Above wisely, shared it privately, shared it, together~

\---

Cuddles:

"Comfy, Pet?" Ligur asked as the much longer in body and limbs Demon tunneled under the book he was reading, through his arms which held the book upright as he read, and wrapped his long arms around the others built neck and gave a deep sigh of calm as his head rested easily under the others chin.

"Now I am~" Ligur heard a gruff reply back and chuckled a loud rumbling whole body chuckle and mused, book put aside in favor of his beloved Toad upon his chest, "Good~"

With a small kiss to Hasturs scalp, wig gone, Toad resting upon the couch they now rested upon beside Chameleon, Ligur snapped his fingers and the lights in the room dimmed some, Hastur getting more comfy upon his partner who right after the other stopped, he himself shifted until they both lay tangled in each other's arms, legs twinned together just as tightly as they slipped off to sleep.

\---

Reading A Story:

Hastur was having a hard go of things.

Ligur didn't need to see his partner's hand to know this, how it dripped from his bite marks self inflicted, didn't need to see his dark as pitch eyes as they shone huge with blocked out film from events going on around him.

No, Ligur knew his partner better than a single sight like some others needed and lead him along gently, assuring the lost other that it was HE, Ligur who had him and that he was going to be okay now, a hand touch, then hands holding his arm, he followed, lost but also still home.

He knew somewhere, SOMEWHERE, Hastur was there, he was tucked away, the day just to much, and spoke nothing but calm nothing's from about their pond in THEIR park, or how his Chameleon tried croaking like his Toad, and nothing but babble in between.

Inside their office, door now locked and desks moved into a kind of 'fort', Ligur beamed as he began to make a nest.

He didn't brag about it but he DID make some pretty cozy nests, even for nests in Hell!

Above in their mausoleum Home away from Hell, he and Hastur had banded together and mashed their nesting skills together.

The 'fort' was more so made to resemble their Hole Above, a natural thing for Hastur to wake to now and carefully he was lead inside where messy pillows and blankets taken from Above were rested in strange heaps to Hasturs liking and smiled big as he watched the long limbed other find his perfect spot and slowly flop to his side, eyes still lost but growing with light once more~

"Hey, I read a story recently, umm…" He snapped his fingers to remember and grinned huge before tucking out of the 'fort' and into his desk above.

He returned to Hasturs eyes pitch black once more with himself inside them and he rumbled, showing his partner the book, "It's called 'Mongo, The Third Warthog' up to hearing my beautiful voice, Pet?"

He saw the twitch of Hasturs lup turn up and hummed, crawling over and resting his partners tired head into his lap and began to read, scratching his partner's neck rhythmically in time as he began the story, '"Chapter One: Last in Line, "Oof." I woke with a start. A hoof jammed into my belly.'"


	13. Cold Sunrise

The pier was empty this time of morning. The wind wasn't helping matters, it was harsh and sang with chill not just from the waterfront either.

Morning was just peaking over the horizon, waking up this side of the world, turning it alight with purples and blues of darker hues.

Two forms stood close together, sharing a smoke between them, and though they were Demons, they felt the chill from their normal haunts Below in Hell.

Who's idea had it been to see a sunrise by the water? Neither remembered nor cared to fess up if it was Hastur or Ligur. They were here now, together alone on a windswept pier, sharing a smoke, waiting for the sun to rise.

"Bloody freezing!" Hastur spoke first and tucked into his jacket, wig long forgotten due to the wind that made it fly away like a bird made the top of his head just as chilled, he couldn't tuck into the jacket far enough!

"Hang on, hang on-" Ligur spoke calmly but was just as cold beside his partner.

Deep reds and oranges now overtook the world beyond, reflecting harshly upon the churning choppy waters they stood before.

Finally, surprisingly really Hastur bodily shook himself, too cold now to stand it and shifted closer to Ligur, the other willingly shifting sideways to meet the other halfway.

Slowly, carefully, the two made a weird sight, as Hastur and his long lanky arms wrapped around Ligurs more built front, Ligur in return held the others arms as into his jacket as he could and pushed up backward into the longer other till if one just glanced at them, saw Hastur as a knock off really tall homeless bald Santa!

Ligurs face was barely noticeable with how deeply he backed into Hastur, his head of hair obscuring Hasturs thin face, and Hasturs arms held him so close to himself it made him look like a whole single person, a very round single person.

"Bloody cold now?" Ligur askes, himself nice and warm now where he stood within Hasturs arms~ He heard the gruff reply Hastur gave, smiling, eyes turning pink, "Shut up!"

"Worth it right?"

So it was Ligurs idea?

Hastur snorted within Ligurs fluffy black hair but smiled within it as he replied back, black as pitch eyes upon the slowly rising sun, "I gueeeess!"

Ligur looked upwards best he could and smiled, Hastur giving him a tired look but loving smile back and touched their noses together before huffing, "The suns coming up, watch it not me!" And in the corniest way he could, chuckling as Hastur growled in a disgusted manor, Ligur purred out, "But YOUR my sunrise, Hast~"

"And your about to be dumped into the water you piss!"

"You liked it~" Ligur mused, watching as the sun finally made its debut for the new day ahead.

"I did and I hate it, bloody wanker!"

Together, watching as the world before them grew lighter and brighter, the water still churning but added a beautiful noise now coupled with the chilly winds that blew, Hastur and Ligur had to admit, She did make some good decisions when She put Her mind to it, this WAS worth it~

The closeness was just that added bonus~


	14. Platonic Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt thing by @visionfanarcy  
( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren )
> 
> AU belongs to @dovahcourts thanks for letting me write more on it

Booping the nose/Touching noses together:

"Wot are you do-it-yourself" Hastur closed him mouth as Ligur poked his nose again.

Twice now, but why?

A third time, Hastur blinked slowly, then a fourth.

"Bloody hell wot?"

Ligur tilted his head, eyes a calm blue as he returned, "Poking frogs makes'em make a scream sound, not you though.."

"You saying I'm a bloody frog?"

Ligur snickered and poked the others nose again, "Naaah, Hastur your a bird~"

"Fucken quite poking me or I'll REALLY scream!"

Ligur looked around before slowly inching his index finger up and over towards Hasturs nose once again.

"Don't-"

Closer-

"You-"

Just close enough-

"Wanker!" Hastur growled low as Ligurs nose pressed upon his, tip to tip, eyes locked upon eyes, smiles big and goofy~

To Hasturs amusement however, Ligur DID have to tippy toe to do this so with any given movement he COULD push him off-

But what would the fun be in that?

Resting foreheads together/Forehead kiss:

"Breathe for me, Hast, breathe! Come back to me, Pet!" A voice awakens me from my meltdown, a voice like mortals saw the light, my beacon home!

I reach for it and am rewarded with his forehead upon mine, his body crumpled to the floor, I guess it was a bad one this time-

His eyes burn from worried dark blue to softening orange as my own dark soulless ones gaze back.

"Satan have mercy, your ganna make my hair burn white!" Ligur chuckled before kissing my forehead, not letting go of his hold of me, actually pulling me in closer, my chin upon his shoulder.

I wrap my lanky arms around his back and whisper into his neck, "Don't like mine then?" And he lost it, crushing me within his arms.

Hair petting/Head in lap:

It was a mindless task but a pleasant one too.

Ligur often initiated the petting, Hastur was outwardly bothered and rebuffed his affections, it was only when they were alone behind closed doors or in their Home away from Hell in the stone mausoleum Above that Hastur purred his very own throaty purr of enjoyment, a ragged noise like grit upon a table top, a plate running over top it.

However, this time, it was Hastur who gave the hair petting to Ligur, the built dark skinned Demon lounged upon a surfaced casket outside on a cool fall night.

Hastur plopped the others head within his lap and began to gently pet the others soft puffy hair, Chameleon and Toad off on their own once more.

No words needed between them, this was a mindless task but a pleasant one too~

Sharing a blanket:

(AU belongs to @dovahcourts thanks for letting me write more on it)

It was horrible outside when the two friends awoke over Hasturs house.

Puddles yes but wind and thunder meant they weren't allowed to play outside-Not a good end to a sleepover if you asked either of the boys.

Soft foot taps sounded beside Ligur, Hastur having left him a moment to ask about outside when it STOPPED the bad weather, then warmth enveloped him.

He looked upwards, smiled, and held open his arm, "This is your favorite blanket!"

"Your my favorite friend~" Hastur spoke softly, shyly.

Ligur motioned for the lanky other over beside him and together, in his favorite blanket with his favorite friend, Hastur and Ligur watched the storm rage, at peace, even to Hasturs mum's amusement, they both fell off to sleep upon each other still holding each other under the blanket~

Taking over mine’s seat while they’re in it:

"Ohh, sorry there, Hastur~" Ligur mused smartly as he slipped into the last abled chair for the meeting.

No crates, no bodies, he knew this and was going to be an asshole about it-

"I've got a skinny ass, move over some!" I start and he grins, "Am I not cushion enough, Pet?" And pat his leg for me to sit upon it.

I grow red in the face as other members of the council and even or Lord Beelzebub stares over at us and grumble out, "Wanker, move your chunky ass over!"

He waved him, gesturing for me to sit down, his mouth split with his beaming smile.

"Don't have all day, Duke Hastur-" Our Lord buzzes tiredly and I groan before sitting down slowly upon Ligurs lap, his arms clasped around my front, face buried into my tattered trench coat.

The bloody asshole-

Pinkie promise:

(AU belongs to @dovahcourts thanks for letting me write more on it)

"Promise you won't tell?" Hastur asked Ligur in a whisper as the class sat watching a documentary on space, some sleeping, Aziraphale as always glued as was Crowley-Fallen

Ligur took Hasturs pinkie with his and winked, "Ya I promise!"

Hastur looked around before leaning over and whispered a secret Ligur already knew loud and clear but only happily got told once more, "I wanna pet frog one day~"

"Shhhhh-"

Cheek kiss:

(Based off my very first kiss, I did the licking of the cheek and he kissed mine, best friends nevertheless as time went on)

(AU belongs to @dovahcourts thanks for letting me write more on it)

Under a table sat Hastur, the oddly long limbed child, sporting a soar soul as everyone in his class gave out gifts to each other save for himself...again…

It wouldn't be so bad if Ligur had been there today… Even if Ligur didn't give him anything his BEING THERE would ease his broken spirits, but alas, he wasn't here-

It was just hitting twelve, today's classes done earlier so's the kids could have a good start to their winter break.

A face peeked under the table Hastur sat under and to his surprise, it was Ligur!

"Hey'a Hastur! Sorry I'm late~"

Hastur smiled and cleared his eyes. The rest of the day would be bearable now with Ligur here~

Slowly he moved out from under the table and into Ligurs hugging arms and into a kiss upon the cheek.

Either the kids 'awwwed' or 'ewwed', but neither Hastur nor Ligur rightly noticed. They stayed staring at each other, still wrapped in a warm greeting hug.

Ligur blushed before going to release the other, voice playful and kind, "Sorry… I… I..umm.." But stopped short as a lick was graced to his own cheek.

Looking towards Hastur, Ligur saw him hiding in his green sweater, a froggy patch upon its stomach now made 3D by Hastur tucked up inside it.

A gentle pressure was granted to Hasturs hiding place, Ligurs arms holding him with a bright big happy smile upon his face as Hastur peeked up from out of the neck hole of his sweater.

"I panicked…" Hastur whispered before Ligur chirped inside the sweater at him, "You meant yours too?"

And with a small smile and nod from Hastur still hiding out in his sweater, Ligur laughed merrily and pulled the other up easily into a big hug, voice loud even though EVERYONE had stopped to stare at this point, "HE LIKES ME BACK!!!"


	15. Wings

It was no secret that Duke Hastur had some of the largest wings of anyone in Hell, Satan not included.

It was also no secret that like Lord Beelzebub he barely if EVER showed them unless to flare them in a trail where a peon needed to be shown their lowest rank to be reminded of how small and useless they truly were before the Duke's and Lord of Hell.

It was no secret Duke Ligur had no wings to his name. Just self mutilated stumps with a staggering mess of feathers and broken bone and sinew.

It was no secret he need not use his wings to show a peon his place below he himself and his Lord during trials, his sheer temper and size was enough as were the bloody remains of what once stood before the Duke's and Lord.

Rarely did a Demon see Duke Hastur and Ligurs wings during Sundays when their Lord declared it to be the day each other in Hell shared news of things, a chance to relax, to preen, to feel like a family.

Their Lord's was rarest of all to see yet they preened even the lowest Demon with kind fingers and open ears.

No, Hastur and Ligurs wings weren't seen and if seen was rarely and fleeting. Nor did they preen other Demons wings like their Lord did. They'd walk past the groups of Demons as they spoke or preened, past single Demons trying to rest or fix things around them for work tomorrow.

Off to a place uncared for by others, the Duke's silent as they moved with purpose in their steps. Sometimes to their office and sometimes Above to their Home away from Hell.

That's when their wings would be shown ad their strong fronts were put aside.

It was only the two who saw each other's wings, every Sunday, flared and relaxed, fingers tender and combing through any knots they found in the feathers they cared for.

Only Sundays, alone like this that their voices were softer, bodies much closer, wings and stumps free of their prisons of their celestial beings and words once withheld were freed to be shared.

Hasturs care of Ligurs wings were some of the sweetest motions a Demon could grant! Teeth used only when a matted section of clotted blood had grown dirty during the week, fingers massaging the always in pained stumps before him.

During his wings sessions, Ligur was relaxed, at ease, completely unguarded, why? Because he knew it was Hastur who was in charge. The very Demon he Followed to Hell and earned these stumps for~

If he fell asleep, Hastur would unfurl his wings fully and encase them both within them, hugging the larger angerier Demon close to himself, face tucked next to his, voice unneeded when his actions spoke the loudest in these moments between them.

His love for Ligur needed no words~

When Ligur took action upon Hasturs long desert colored wings, it was a task and a half that the darker skinned Demon took the utmost pride in taking!

The spots of dune colored feathers were inspected, the tips of his wings cleaned and nipped back into their proper shape since the length of said wings meant that they'd drag upon the ground when a flare was done of them.

The inner wings were done with the biggest of smiles between since now the two could talk face to face, were closer than before, and that meant no one could see their snuck in nuzzles and licks, hear their hushed promises they shared or confessions of affection for each other.

His love for Hastur wasn't easily hidden~

And on Sundays when Demons had a chance to unwind and relax, when each cared about something other than being damned, two Duke's took this time to be properly alone and share together their time of calm, even after their wings were done and all spoken words went quiet between them~


	16. Ripple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A water's surface is smooth and clear, until you dip a single claw into it.

They hadn't been at this Lurking and Tempting game long, he and Ligur.

This was their third.

They'd lost it.

A young woman, so close to leaving her village to join a strange man she'd just met!

Hastur snarled and got up out of the nest he'd made beside Ligur, the large dark skinned Demon still asleep, out cold after trying to get the stranger to woo the women!

Hastur didn't wish to awaken his partner and so drew an arrow in the sand toward the water, where he'd found his toad a week ago today actually and left without a word.

Ears lowered, thoughts dark, Hastur walked to the shore of the lake where the stream fed into and plopped himself heavily down like the dogs he'd seen do and sighed deeply.

Her Creations were hard to mess with!

They could be! But it was hard!

His black soulless eyes mindlessly traveled to the little trickles that helped feed the lake on this end, the stream by the village and watched it, listened, let it lull him.

He silently watched the ripples the trickles made as they entered the lake, how it broke the mirror-like surface and waved a hand lazily to cease the flow.

Instead he watched in amazement as moment later, his dam was rendered useless as the stream found ways around it, slowly but surely.

Like only Her Creations could!

Hastur peeked over the side of the lake where he lay, seeing his pale, skinny face staring clearly back up at him from the water and blinked slowly.

Like only Her Creations could!

Even them, the Fallen, the Angel's damned from Heaven!

If he tried just a bit harder to cease it's flow with more blockage-

"Kinda pretty, ain't it?" Ligur asked gruffly suddenly from behind Hastur and regretted it as a hand full of water was splashed into his half awake face.

He shook deeply and snorted, "Oi, wot was that about?"

"Ya just startled the piss from me ya twink! Wot else would you like me to do, cut you?"

Ligur smirked and sat beside Hastur, still a little wet and asked, the issue forgotten, "It's like a mirror!"

"Watch!" Hastur said almost proudly and dipped a claw tip into the water gaining a ripple that lasted a good distance.

Ears up he barked out laughing, "I broke it!"

"Haha, you did, not only the mirror of Her Creations of water but it's reflection of things!"

"It's easy to break Her Creations then, right?" Hastur asked and gained a nose touch from Ligur who rumbled proudly, "Indeed my Pet, I'm sure they are~"

"Then like this'ere, we just gotta learn how, ey?"

"Shouldn't be hard between us!"

Hastur smirked not just at the water but to the skies and huffed a laugh, "Her Creations will Fall Below and join the Damned in no time!"

Like Her pretty water all mirrored and perfect, disturb it and it will find ways around the issue but they the Fallen, Hastur and Ligur would be there to lead them astray~

Ripples in Her beeeeautiful Creation~


End file.
